Rodolfo Navarro
Mexicano |pais = México Cuernavaca |estado = Activo |primera_aparicion = Peligro inminente |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 (23 años) |ocupacion = Actor del doblaje Locutor comercial Director de doblaje Docente en doblaje |demo = DEMORODOLFONAVARRO2017.ogg }}Rodolfo Navarro es un actor y director de doblaje, también locutor. Cuenta con 25 años en el medio. Black-dwarf-GOG.jpg|Black Dwarf en la serie animada de Guardianes de la galaxia. Leeme.jpg|Leeme - Yoohoo y sus amigos. Ryker-dragons-riders-of-berk-12.jpg|Ryker Grimborn en DreamWorks Dragones. JeppetoMaster-Minds.jpg|Steve Chambers en De-mentes maestras. LukeWilsonP.jpg|Samson en Playing It Cool. JimCarreyDDT.png|Lloyd Christmas en Tonto y retonto 2. OscarIsaacD.jpg|Standard en Drive. AdamLevineBA.jpg|Dave Kohl en Empezar otra vez. Lefty.png|Lefty en La familia del futuro. Pepin.jpg|Pepín Puercoespín en Chicken Little. Policia Alien.png|Policía Alien también en Chicken Little. JeremyWade.jpg|Jeremy Wade en Monstruos de rio (desde la octava temporada). Hero Once-Upon-Venice-2017.jpg|Lew, El Judio en Once Upon a Time in Venice. Milhen.png|Milhem Cortaz en Tropa élite 2. TerryChen.jpg|Terry Chen en una película. GerardoMoncada.png|Gerardo Moncada en El infiltrado. EnochBarumba_-_QueenOfKatwe.jpg|Enoch Barumba en Reina de Katwe. PirataMalo.jpg|Pirata Malo en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. Filmografía Películas Luke Wilson *Jason Hatfield en Brad's Status (2017) * Samson en Dejate querer (2014) Otros *Stewart (Taran Killam) en Escuela nocturna (2018) *Knox (Beau Knapp) en Death Wish (2018) *Dr. Jafri (Sanjeev Bhaskar) en Paddington 2 (2017) *Eric LeMarque (real Eric LeMarque) en 6 Below: Miracle on the Mountain (2017) *Steve Chambers (Owen Wilson) en De-mentes maestras (2016) *Gerardo Moncada (Cesare Taurasi) dn El infiltrado (2016) *Patrick (Jason Barry) en Enemigo en la red (2016) *Enoch Barumba (Peter Odeke) en Reina de Katwe (2016) *Detective Elliot (Terry Chen) en La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) * Willem Holleeder (Sam Worthington) en El gran secuestro del señor Freddy Heineken (2015) *Salami en Decadencia (2015) *Hassid (Alec Rayme) en La última profecía (2014) *Theodore "Ted" Cole (Rob Mello) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) en Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Boutrous en The case against 8 (2014) *John Patrick "JP" Hauser Jr. (Luke Albright) en El incidente del paso Dyatlov (2013) *El mismo (Ludacris) (making off) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Dave Kohl (Adam Levine) en Empezar otra vez (2013) *Eddie Mannock (Tony Denham) y Werner Voss (Ludger Pistor) en Berlin Job (2012) *Standard (Oscar Isaac) en Drive: El escape (2011) *Canción en Alzheimer (2011) *Coronel Fabio (Milhem Cortaz) en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Él mismo (Paul Page) en X Games: La película (2009) *Sr. Wisley (Laurence Fox) en Becoming Jane (2007) *Comentarista en Entrenando a papá (2008) *Insertos en Rebeldes con causa (2007) *Pastor Alemán malo en Supercan (2007) * Hasan – Accidente * Nick Madami/ Hombre 2 – Alex Una Vida Acelerada * Felipe – Cholos Locos en el Barrio * Maurice/Pete/Parker/Hombre1/ Hombre 4/ Tony – Como encontrar el amor en línea * Read – El Tercer Dia * Aaron – Galapagos * Carlos –Kingom of plants Cap 1 * Tio de Said –La boda de Mahtab * Hassid –La Ultima Profecía * Ted – Lo mejor de mi *Hombre de lentes -The Berlin Job *Voces adicionales - Capitana Marvel *Voces adicionales - Tomorrowland *Voces adicionales - 12 horas para vivir *Voces adicionales - V/H/S *Voces adicionales - Mátalos suavemente *Voces adicionales - Mentiras mortales *Voces adicionales - Poderes ocultos *Voces adicionales - The Fighter *Voces adicionales - Al borde del abismo (versión Quality) *Voces adicionales - The Grey *Voces adicionales - 50/50 *Voces adicionales - X-Men: Primera generación *Voces adicionales - Peligro inminente *Voces adicionales - Thor *Voces adicionales - Mi vida, mi destino *Voces adicionales - Splice *Voces adicionales - Más allá de la duda *Voces adicionales - Casi embarazada *Voces adicionales - Adventureland: Un verano memorable *Voces adicionales - Hotel para perros *Voces adicionales - El vigilante fantasma *Voces adicionales - París 36 *Voces adicionales - El exorcismo de Dorothy Mills *Voces adicionales - Forever Strong: Honor y carácter *Voces adicionales - Aprendiendo de mí *Voces adicionales - Pasión al atardecer *Voces adicionales - Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo *Voces adicionales - Supercan *Voces adicionales - Deja Vu *Voces adicionales - Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte *Voces adicionales - Napola: Doctrina Nazi *Brighton - El cazador y la reina del hielo (trailer versión 15 y 20 segs, TV de paga) *Goran y Hombre - Terror en el centro comercial Series de televisión *Alteza/Soldado 7/ Guardia - Outcast *Joe - Mentes criminales *Jeremy Wade (final de temp. 8) - Monstruos de río *Narrador - Cocinas de pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Narrador - Sports Science de ESPN *Ross - Breack´n reality 105 *Jay / Don- GENIUS 101 *Jack / Robbie - Especiales 202 *Jonathan - Especiales 201 *Enfermo, chofer, Mishti, Fred Newman, Conan, Camión 8, Camión 17, Policía 3, Hombre alto, Empleado 2 - Plaza Sésamo (versión de HBO) *Voces adicionales - MasterChef *Voces adicionales - Lost Participación sin identificar *Kravent Películas animadas *Pepín Puercoespín / Policía Alien - Chicken Little *Pirata malo - Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Pulpo Lefty - La familia del futuro Series animadas *Jonathan/ Tim/ Alex - Micro Monsters *Voces adicionales - Pinky Dinky Doo (doblaje mexicano) *Lemmee - Yoohoo y sus amigos (doblaje mexicano) *Ryker Grimborn - Dragones: Carrera al borde *Benjamín EL COCO-COCO - Gente fruta *Príncipe / Hombre con lentes - Un sombrero para barán *Voces adicionales - Escuela de vampiros Documentales *Steven Hatfill y Joseph - Misterios de la historia *Voces adicionales - El misterio de Caravaggio *Voces adicionales - Terror en Nairobi Director de doblaje *Cuentos de Halloween (Making Off) *Gente fruta (piloto) (CARTOON NETWORK) *Un plus une *El cazador y la reina del hielo (trailer versión 15 y 20 segs, TV de paga) *Infomercial Murad (versión México) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Central Entertainment * Diseño en Audio (desde 2016) * Grupo Centauro CDMX * LAS Dubbing * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Taller Acústico S.C. Locución comercial e institucional *ForoTV (Televisa) *Cadena Mix (México) *Cadena Globo FM (México y Costa Rica) *So Good 92.1 (Mérida, Yucatán) *Radio Católica 105.7 (Riobamba, Ecuador) *La Radical 1.580 AM (McAllen, Texas) *Tequila Centenario *Get Realtor USA *Mezcal Señorío (redes sociales y mercado latino USA) *Sorteos Tec *Hyundai Creta (redes sociales) *Muebles Benher *Cruz Roja Mexicana (campaña 2015 y 2016) *Gobierno de la República *Voz institucional de Radiogrupo *Voz en Off para diferentes trailers Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Directores de doblaje